


Just to Fuck With You

by paulmacca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arguing at the beginning, Boners, Chance of getting caught, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, John is being a dick, John is nice like once to Paul when theyre fucking, M/M, Making Out, McLennon, Paul gets pinned to the wall for a moment, Paul has a kink for people walking in on him doing the sex, Paul wont shut the up, Praise Kink, Slight Aftercare, Slight Overstimulation, They are dating but john does not know that paul likes it when he yells at him lol, Verbal Humiliation, Yelling, blowjob, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmacca/pseuds/paulmacca
Summary: John and Paul regularly get into fights over songs, its a regular occurrence for the two. But what happens when John notices that Paul gets horny over his yelling?
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Slight Ringo/George
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Just to Fuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone >//>!! I hope you enjoy this fic :D I have a idea for a sfw fanfic so I hope ur excited 4 it ^^ enjoy <3

"FUCK YOU, PAUL!" John yelled at Paul, looking at him with fury in his brown eyes. "WE SHOULD'VE DONE IT *MY* WAY!" Paul screamed back, slamming his hands down onto the table. "FINE? YOU WANT TO FUCKIN' DO IT YOUR WAY?! HERE, WE CAN-" John grabbed the papers from the table that had random lyrics scribbled all over it "-START OVER!" John ripped the papers into shreds. 

"...what.. the .. HELL WERE YOU THINKIN'?!" Paul yelled at him. John stared him up and down and noticed that there was a bulge in his pants. John looked back up at Paul's face. "NO SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL?! I FUCKING HELPED WRITE THAT TOO Y'KNOW? FUCK YOU JOHN." Paul yelled as he stared directly into John's eyes. 

"Oh yeh, like you can write a better song than me.." John muttered looking back down at Paul's boner and smirking.  
"What the hells that supposed to mean!?" Paul said back nearly yelling at him, noticing that the others eyes had been fixated on something besides his face. "Aye! What the hell are you starin' at?" "Look for yourself, pervert." John replied back. 

Paul blushed from the remark, and looked down. He already knew he had a boner, he knew that John's yelling turned him on. He didn't want to admit it to John, and this was the first time that John had ever noticed that his yelling affected him in this way. "Sh-shit what the hell?" Paul mumbled, blushing bright red. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Its so noticeable." John laughed. "Shut the fuck up, let's just continue working on the song. We can start over if you'd like, I guess." Paul said with a tone of anger.

"Well," John said as he started slowly approaching Paul "I think we should do something a little more fun, don't you think?" John pushed Paul up against the wall. He put his arms on either side of Paul, both on the wall. Silence filled the room as Paul face flushed, staring into John's eyes. 

Laughter came from the other room, shit, he had nearly forgotten about the other two men in the room right next to them. 

"U-uh I'd love to, but Ringo and George are in the room next to us and the walls are paper thin, they'd probably hear us. They probably already heard us talking earlier.." Paul muttered out, still keeping eye contact with the older man. "Then we'd better be quiet hm?" John asked as he moved his face closer to Paul. "Well alright I guess we ca-" Paul didn't have enough time to finish, John grabbed him by the hair and had started making out with him.

Paul made a small noise from John so suddenly grabbing his hair and pressing his lips onto his, he felt Johns tongue slip inside his mouth, and he started to tongue him back. He started making small whimpers, when suddenly John broke the kiss. 

"What did I fucking tell you? Don't make any fucking noise or I'm gonna make it so everyone in this fucking studio can hear what a dirty slut you are." John whispered into Paul's ear, making Pauls erection harder. "Y-yes I-" Paul whimpered. "Yes what?" "Y..yes sir?" Paul answered, not sure what he had meant. "Good."

John grabbed Paul's hair once more and kept making out with him. Paul was getting harder and he needed to get touched by him, needed to feel anything. John kept making out with him and Paul could barley breathe, John broke the kiss. "Down, on your knees." John ordered Paul. Paul dropped to his knees and looked up at John with pleading eyes. 

They heard George and Ringo laugh once again, and continue talking. He heard John's belt unbuckle, and his pants unzip. Paul watched as John's cock came out, hard and dripping with precum.

"Suck." John ordered. "Y-yes s-" "Did I fucking say you could talk?" Paul shook his head. "Good, now suck, and you better be quiet." Paul put his lips around Johns cock, earning a whimper from the older one. Paul started sucking and licking at his cock. John was making small noises, trying to keep quiet so the others couldn't hear him

John moaned softly. "God, your mouth feels so fucking good around my cock.." John had grabbed onto one of the chairs that was near the table they had been working on. Paul kept going and soon John had started thrusting into Paul's throat, a moan escaped from Paul's mouth.

Shit.

John shoved his cock further down his throat, Paul gagged and tears formed in his eyes from the sudden movement.  
"Didn't I just fucking tell you not to make any noise?" Paul didn't move, still nearly gagging on how far John's cock had gone down his throat. "Did you fucking hear me?" John said louder. Paul nearly jumped, he knew the others had probably heard that. He nodded his head yes frantically, hoping the others didn't hear that.

John removed his cock from Paul's mouth. "Stand up." John ordered once again, Paul obeyed and stood up. "Pull down your pants and show me that pretty arse of yours, hm?" John asked. "B-but what if they walk in?" Paul asked, still dazed from the mouth fucking he had received.

"We all know that you fucking *love* that type of shit. You get off on thinking of people walking in on you jacking off or having sex, you dirty whore." John whispered back into Paul's ear. Paul shivered from this remark, earning a slight giggle from the older one. "Pull your pants down." 

Paul pulled his pants down. His hard cock jumped out of his pants, tip red with precum coming out of it. Paul looked up at John, who was eyeing his hard-on. "H-hey! Quit looking, perv." Paul said, face flushed. 

"What the fuck did you just say?" 

God, he just kept saying shit that pissed him off today, didn't he?  
"Turn around, put your hands against the wall, I want to see your arse sticking up." John said, loud enough so that people could at least hear some of the words. Paul obeyed. "This is embarrassing y'know.." Paul muttered as he felt the cold air in the room hit his exposed skin. "Thats what I'm going for." John giggled. "Your arse is so pretty, love." John said sofly. 

Suddenly Paul heard John spit, and as soon as he processed what just happened, John had shoved two fingers up his ass. Paul nearly cried out in shock, but instead kept quiet, letting out a single, nearly silent, whimper. "Ooh good boy." John whispered. John had slowly started pumping his digits in and out of the younger mans asshole, making him nearly moan out in pleasure. 

"I'm going to enter you, love. Is that alright?" John whispered in Paul's ear. Paul nodded. John spat on his fingers, stretching his asshole out a bit more. John stroked his cock a couple times.

John grabbed Paul and slapped a hand around his mouth. "If you make any noise, I'll fuck your arse so hard that everyone in the studio can hear your moans, got it?" Paul whimpered and nodded yes. John entered Paul, earning a small whimpers from Paul. John started thrusting slowly into Paul. "Does that feel alright?" Paul nodded vigorously. John giggled and started going faster, Paul tried not to let out any moans, but he had been hitting the right place over and over and he was starting to get close.

Paul let out a muffled moan. "Strike one, you better not make anymore noise, whore." John said, grabbing Paul's ass. Paul let out small whimpers. Another laugh came from the next room. John started going faster and faster. John let out small whimpers and moans. "Oh fuck, you feel so good around my cock Paul, so tight." John whimpered into Paul's ear. 

Paul nearly moaned again, but was able to stifle it. He was getting very close and he wanted to cum so badly. John started getting faster. "Oh my god, Paul I'm so close." John whined, his thrusts becoming more sloppy and short. Paul started softly moaning, which raised no reaction from John. He was too focused on cumming inside him. Paul kept moaning louder against John's hand, he was nearly there. His moans sounded muffled, but still pretty loud.

Paul was finally there, he started cumming all over the wall in front of him. It felt so fucking amazing. Paul was breathing heavily against John's palm, suddenly realizing that he had came but John hadn't.

John kept thrusting into Paul. "Oh fuck- just a bit longer Paul, please I'm nearly there-" John moaned. Paul was getting overstimulated and started moaning even louder than before. "Oh God, I'm gonna cum-" John started thrusting slower and slower, Paul felt his cum shooting inside of him, panting from the slight overstimulation. 

"O-oh fuck.. you alright Paul?" John asked panting, he removed his dick from his ass. "Y-yeh I'm alright." Paul answered standing up straight. "Aw shit we need to clean that up." John said looking at the wall, he had zipped up his pants and was starting to put his belt back on. "*I* need to clean myself up too, y'know?" Paul said back pulling up his pants.

John rolled his eyes "I'll go get something to clean up the wall. Stay in here and I'll be back, don't want nobody walking in and seeing the mess on the wall." John replied, giggling slightly at the last part of his remark.

He heard George and Ringo giggle. Ringo asked "What the hell were you two doing in there?" "Ah well we got in a bit of a fight and spilled some water, just grabbing some paper towels thats all." John lied to the two other men. Paul heard them giggle once again. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say, John." George replied. He heard John laugh "I'm being serious! Thats what happened!" John said back, he heard John exit the room.

Paul smiled. He loved John so so badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again xD !! I hope u enjoyed !! Sfw fanfic should be out sometime soon, have a great day/night ^_^!! I jus finished this fanfic and its 2 am and im about to pass out qwq


End file.
